


spell

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Felching, Hyung Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry for any errors





	spell

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors

“Okay?” Hwitaek asked.  
  
All Wooseok could do was nod in response, too tense to speak.  
  
Hwitaek didn’t look very convinced. His face softened into a look of concern as he rubbed his thumb in soft circles along the nape of his neck. “You want this, right?”  
  
He cleared his throat. “Yes,” he croaked out, palms tensing as he twisted the sheets in his grip. He swallowed dryly after remembering that he needed to voice his complete thoughts and spoke again. “Yes, I want it.”  
  
Hwitaek’s thumb dragged along the side of his neck and across his jaw, stopping at the seam of his lower lip where Wooseok’s mouth was slightly parted. Hwitaek showed his satisfaction with a light hum, making heat bloom across Wooseok’s chest as he praised him. “Good boy.”  
  
The low tone in his voice made Wooseok shiver. He arched his spine and tilted his head forward, desperate for more contact. He itched with the want to feel but knew better than to touch Hwitaek. Pushing his desires aside, he laid back onto the bed, wanting to be good.  
  
Hwitaek slid his hands across Wooseok’s bare chest, down the subtle muscles of his abdomen, fingertips pressing into the jut of his waist. He was partially clothed while Wooseok was stripped down to nothing but his baby blue panties, the soft fabric stretched across his clearly visible cock. He couldn’t help but lean into Hwitaek’s touch, rolling his hips when he felt hands tracing the outline of his cock through his panties.  
  
He was too embarrassed to acknowledge the visibly wet spot that gradually seeped through the front of the cloth. It spread further the longer Hwitaek spent teasing Wooseok’s body. He pressed his thighs together before making a soft noise as they were coaxed back open.  
  
Hwitaek kept his hand on Wooseok’s knee and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Heat flooded his face. His voice was small and his lips barely moved. Hwitaek had to lean in to hear what he said. “I don’t want hyung to see,” he admitted.  
  
“Why not?” Hwitaek’s hand slid to his inner thigh. “I caused this, didn’t I?” he teased, rubbing his thumb over the outline again.  
  
Wooseok moaned, feeling himself getting wetter. “Hyung,” he gasped, clenching his fists.  
  
While he was distracted, Hwitaek took the opportunity to duck his head and softly mouth along Wooseok’s cock through the thin fabric. The sudden sensation led him to squeeze his eyes shut and whine as Hwitaek’s plush lips dragged against the underside of his dick. His gut twisted hotly at the sight of Hwitaek’s pink tongue and fluttering eyelashes, fingertips skirting along the hem of his panties.  
  
Wooseok felt like he was about to lose his mind.  
  
“Hyung, please,” Wooseok panted out when he felt Hwitaek’s thumbs press into his thighs as he kissed and sucked along the skin. He felt Hwitaek’s lips curving into a smile against his skin and missed the feeling as he rose back up.  
  
Hwitaek settled between Wooseok’s legs and gave him a lookover. There was a prominent flush across his cheeks and chest and he was breathing hard, hair mussed up from laying and squirming on the bed. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he hummed, palming Wooseok’s dick, thoroughly enjoying his surprised reaction. “But you’re already so desperate just from this?”  
  
Wooseok had a modicum of pride left as to not respond to him, even as he’s whining and bucking into his hand.  
  
Hwitaek leaned off the bed momentarily before returning. He handed Wooseok a bottle of lube and asked, “Could you prepare yourself for hyung to see?”  
  
He took the bottle and swallowed dryly. “Can I...?” Wooseok looked up from his eyelashes and sought approval to take off his panties, thumbs hooked beneath the waistband.  
  
Hwitaek nodded silently. Wooseok lifted his hips and slid the panties off of himself, pressing his lips together as he exposed his hard and wet cock, pressing against his abdomen.  
  
He clicked open the bottle and squirted some across his fingers, his hands shaking slightly. Hwitaek adjusted his position so that he could get a better view but he wouldn’t be in Wooseok’s way, making sure not to touch him as he bent his leg.  
  
Wooseok circled the outside of his rim with one finger and sought for permission once more with his eyes.  
  
“Go ahead,” Hwitaek allowed.  
  
Wooseok had fingered himself plenty of times before but rarely in front of Hwitaek. It felt different with a pair of eyes watching him, more exposed by having his partner spectating upon his self-induced pleasure.  
  
He let out a soft moan once he slid the first finger in. The slide was slick and easy, but it wasn’t enough.  
  
“How—how many should I put...?” Wooseok asked, shifting his hips as he moved his finger in and out of himself.  
  
Hwitaek reached for the toy they’d be using for the night, a glass dildo he bought online. Wooseok had to admit that it was incredibly pretty, probably one of the prettiest toys he’d ever seen. He held it by the translucent pink heart-shaped handle and turned it around in his hand, considering its size.  
  
“Just three,” Hwitaek decided.  
  
Wooseok licked his lips and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
When he felt his body relax, he added a second finger, feeling somewhat of a stretch. It took less time for him to work up to his third. His fingers were long enough to be stimulating but at the same time it still wasn’t enough. It could never be; he craved the feeling of being filled too badly.  
  
“I want—oh,” he bit his lip as he crooked his fingers and moved his hips against them. At the right angle, he managed to brush against  his own prostate.  
  
“Ready?” Hwitaek asked, squeezing his bent knee. Wooseok nodded and slid his fingers out of himself, stretched open and expectant for the toy.  
  
Hwitaek pressed the pad of his thumb against Wooseok’s puckering rim, wanting to tease him. He ended up indulging himself as he slid two of his fingers in and started fucking him that way, watching with amusement as Wooseok gasped and scrambled at the sheets that weren’t there anymore, having been kicked to the foot of the bed.  
  
“Hyung!” Wooseok yelped.  
  
“Sorry,” Hwitaek grinned, pulling out his fingers, wiping them off on Wooseok’s asscheek, laughing at his petulant whine as he did so. He picked up the toy and pressed it against Wooseok’s hole, watching it flutter around the bulbous head. Wooseok was clearly accustomed to the teasing at this point. His eyes were squeezed shut as his chest rapidly rose and fell, fists remained clenched at his sides.  
  
Hwitaek was proud that Wooseok managed to maintain his self-restraint for this long. But secretly, he wished to hear his wrecked voice begging for him at least once.  
  
The toy was sleek and slick with lube and it made a smooth insert as Wooseok’s hole stretched around it. Wooseok let out a moan when Hwitaek pushed the dildo deep inside of him and held it still with his palm for a few moments as he drizzled a generous amount of lube on Wooseok’s cock.  
  
Wooseok grasped at the pillow beneath his head in apprehension. Hwitaek ran his hand once over the length of Wooseok’s cock to spread the lube and squeezed the base with a tight fist just to hear him whimper. He moved the dildo out of him before pushing it in again as he pumped his slick length once, twice, and it took all of Wooseok’s might to not let out a wound up scream from the stimulation alone.  
  
He wanted to sob because he still found that it wasn’t enough, even as his hips ached from the way Hwitaek encouraged him to rock up into his fist but move himself back against the dildo to feel the tip of the toy brush against his prostate each time Hwitaek thrusted it in at a good angle. He pressed his lips together and whimpered because that’s all he could do.  
  
“I—ah, hyung,” Wooseok’s voice rose with urgency.  
  
Hwitaek quirked an eyebrow and slowed down. “Close?”  
  
“Ah, yes...”  
  
“Hold on just a bit longer,” Hwitaek said, and then thrusted the toy in tandem with his strokes. Wooseok kept his hands at his sides but once Hwitaek twisted his wrist a certain way they were immediately clasped over his mouth, breathy moans muffled against his own palms.

He was so close and so thoroughly overwhelmed with pleasure, but he wanted more. He dug his teeth into his lower lip out of frustration that he was unable to voice his thoughts and made a sound from the back of his throat when Hwitaek guided his hands away from his mouth.

He felt that the toy was being pulled out entirely. Hwitaek settled closer between his legs.

“Hyung wants to hear you,” he told him, continuing to stroke him. Wooseok whined and squirm beneath Hwitaek’s ministrations, afraid that he’ll come too soon.

Wooseok gasped. “I—” he swallowed, his body tensing with an immediate urgency, and—“oh, fuck—”

Hwitaek stilled his hand at the base of Wooseok’s dick, feeling it pulsate against his palm.

Wooseok was breathing hard and on the verge of tears, his orgasm almost ruined.  
  
“Please fuck me,” he said in almost a whisper, desperation tinging every word. “I want to—while feeling hyung inside. Please.”  
  
Hwitaek’s eyes darkened and his jaw hardened. He quickly took off his pants and as he removed his belt he directed with a rough voice, “Turn over.”  
  
Wooseok was quick to obey, flipping onto his stomach, moaning when Hwitaek squeezed and kneaded his ass.  
  
Hwitaek pressed the head of his lubed cock against his hole. Wooseok exhibited his impatience by digging his nails into his palms and clenching his teeth. He released his fists once he felt Hwitaek slide in.  
  
Hwitaek’s touch burned hot on him. His thumbs dug into the planes of Wooseok’s shoulder blades as he was brought closer. His back arched beautifully as Hwitaek bucked his hips, bottomed out, and pushed back in. Wooseok felt so full at that moment. His head fell forward, jaw slack open; he huffed out silent breaths at the sensation.  
  
“Was this what you wanted?” Hwitaek leaned forward and mumbled lowly into the junction between Wooseok’s neck and shoulder. A whimper escaped past Wooseok’s lips as he nodded. His face heated up when Hwitaek rolled one of his nipples between the pads of his thumb and index finger and thrusted into him just right, causing him to cry out in a plea of want.  
  
“Yeah—yes,” Wooseok gasped, rolling his hips, stuttering at the wet squelch of the lube as they moved together. Hwitaek’s hand rested low on his abdomen, his fingers splayed out, just shy of touching Wooseok’s useless cock. It then travelled higher, past his shoulders, and the inside of Wooseok’s mouth watered eagerly at the prospect of being stuffed elsewhere.  
  
“I wish I could see your face,” Hwitaek sighed. “You have such a pretty mouth, Wooseok-ah,” he told him, stilling himself as his fingers slipped past Wooseok’s lips and all he could do was whine and suck on the digits, hollowing out his cheeks and glide his tongue over the calloused skin.  
  
“Do you want me to move, baby?” Wooseok whimpered and nodded, his eyes watering.  
  
Hwitaek intended to fuck him maddeningly slow, guiding Wooseok with his free hand that was firmly planted on his waist but then decided to do it in earnest, quickening his pace.  
  
They chased their pleasure together. Hwitaek allowed Wooseok to move his hips back every time he bottomed out, constantly filling him. The grip on Wooseok’s waist was so tight that it was bound to sting if he were to accidentally brush against it later.  
  
Drool had begun to dribble down Wooseok’s lips and chin as his mouth was stretched around Hwitaek’s fingers, reducing him to an incomprehensible mess.  
  
Wooseok sensed Hwitaek tensing, sucking in a breath through his clenched before letting out a moan as he came inside him. They were still for a moment until Hwitaek pulled out entirely.  
  
Wooseok sank against the bed, his limbs too weak to prop himself up for any longer. He was panting and his head was spinning, even as he was still hard, flushed between his own skin and the bed underneath.  
  
His hole fluttered around Hwitaek’s come and he barely even processed that Hwitaek lowered himself between his legs and spread him apart until he actually felt it, the flat of his wet tongue pressing against his rim.  
  
Wooseok’s whole body shook as Hwitaek lapped up the come out of his hole. He was eventually brought to his own orgasm, unraveled apart by Hwitaek’s tongue. He let out a long moan with his face smothered against the bed, feeling his own drool and thick tears wetting the soft surface beneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was official: Hwitaek drove Wooseok absolutely crazy. He mumbled just this out as they sank into the prepared bubble bath together, Wooseok’s back pressed against Hwitaek’s chest.  
  
He almost dozed off to Hwitaek’s wet fingers lightly combing through his wild hair. But he felt Hwitaek’s laugh, the rumble of his chest against his own back. He couldn’t have missed the sound of Hwitaek’s voice even if he tried, even as it was kept light, as if he was talking to himself.  
  
“How do you think I feel?”


End file.
